


Ag Lorg le hAghaidh Leannán

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Inara is very pretty, Irish Language, Kaylee is a poet, Translation, five things Inara reminds Kaylee of
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Cúig abairt, cúig céadfaí a úsáideann Kaylee le Inara.





	Ag Lorg le hAghaidh Leannán

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking For A Lover, Don't Need No Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492353) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 

Tá na seoda ar a léine ag súil le solas na gréine, cosúil lena súile.

Tá a craiceann cosúil le péitseog, te agus bog agus gan aon lochtanna.

Ach tá blas sí cosúil paisean, réidh agus meisciúil, cosúil le gach leis an phoitín is fearr.

Tá boladh uirthi níos fearr fós, spíosraí coimhthíocha agus cuimhní an bhaile.

An síoda ildaite a chaitheann sí agus í ag bogadh, cosúil le créatúr ó mhiotas, mar a thagann banríon chun a ríchathaoir a ghlacadh.


End file.
